A conventional weather prediction system predicts weather by calculating the atmospheric flow using observation data obtained by a weather radar and the like, GPV (Grid Point Value) data provided by the Japan Meteorological Agency, and the like. However, this system is not effective in predicting, for example, cumulonimbus clouds which grow abruptly because of a long time interval of observation data acquisition.
In the conventional technique, since the time interval of observation data acquisition is long, a difference is generated between observation data and prediction data, and the reliability of prediction information is lost.